


Just Some PG!Saishira One-Shots

by MamaMayako



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Yonaga Angie, Pre-Game Yumeno Himiko, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMayako/pseuds/MamaMayako
Summary: This isn't really anything special, I've just been super hyperfixated on Saishira and lately been in the mood for the pre-game kids so these are just some one-shots based on how I imagine PG!Shuichi and PG!Tenko meeting and being with eachother.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Just Some PG!Saishira One-Shots

*CRASH*

The sound of something getting thrown onto a metal locker was heard, followed by a painful groan from a high school boy.

"Aww come on, you don't got any fight in you detective boy?" An upperclassman scowled above him, smirking as he kicked his stuff away. The now down on the ground boy tried to reach for his stuff, but was stopped when another upperclassman stepped on his hand.

"Fuck-!"

"Come on Shuichi! People wouldn't think you're so weak if you tried to fight back!"

"A-And become as damn low as *you*? I-I don't think so-" Shuichi was suddenly cut off when one of the upperclassmen grabbed him by his collar, holding him up against the collars.

"Hah, calling *us* low? That's rich. I'd say we're much higher than someone who's so close to fictional characters cause he's too much of a freak to be around actual human beings!"

"Stop! He's gonna get all mad cause you disrespected his 'precious waifu'!" The upperclassmen began laughing, Shuichi struggled in his grip. The collar was getting tighter, he felt his breath shortening; but right then he was dropped to the ground, another painful groan following.

"Look at us when we're talking about you, freakshow." They grabbed his hat, swiftly taking it off him. Shuichi really had no choice but to look at them directly now.

"H-Hey give that back you pricks-!!"

"Pff, or what? Is the murder nerd gonna attempt to kill us like one of his fictional love interests?" They laughed more, mocking him, but Shuichi wasn't having this. Every day he had to put up with this, his patience was running low.

"It's a fight you want huh? Well if that's what you want.." While the upperclassmen were distracted while mocking him, Shuichi mustered the courage to stand up, ignoring the pain across his body from getting thrown to the ground, and threw a punch as hard as he could straight to one of their faces...

...And it was a hit. And pretty damn hard, nice one Shuichi. The other one remained silent, staring at the one Shuichi hit as he held his hand up to where it hurt. It was only a moment before he glared back at Shuichi, you could see in his eyes he wasn't going to hold back.

"Oh now you're *really* asking for it-!" But before he could do anything, a girl walked into the situation, putting herself between Shuichi and the upperclassmen. She had her eyes closed, facing down with her hands in her pockets. "Hey you're in the damn way-!"

"Does it look like I care?" She looked up, side glaring at the upperclassman with fierce, green eyes. Her voice was serious and cold. The upperclassmen seemed uneasy, were they afraid of her..?

"We're kind of in the middle of something-"

"The school day ended. You should be heading out, not staying here. I was on my way out when I saw you jackasses lounging around. Now do me a favour and get on your way, today is not my day so I reallyyy don't want this situation to get serious, got it?" She was intimidating enough that they seemed to back off, at least for now. Glaring at Shuichi for a moment, they brushed it off, throwing Shuichi's hat on the ground before walking out of the school like nothing happened.

Shuichi wasn't.. sure what to think. He hadn't met this girl before, but she looked familiar.. Maybe he's seen her around the school before. He scrambled to pick up all his stuff, clearing his breath.. The girl was still there. Was she waiting for him? Shuichi quickly grabbed for his hat, looking up at her slightly.

"Ah.. Thanks.." Shuichi sounded indifferent, to be fair no one really ever helped him when this was going on. The girl looked at him from the side, seeming to look at his stuff on the ground for a moment, before facing towards the exit and walking off. No response? Huh..

He shook his head, trying not to think much of it as he made sure he got all his stuff together so he could head out of the school himself. Last thing he needs is for the administration to get on his ass... Again.

\-----

Rain... It somehow made for a good environment to walk in, when it's not too hard of course.

The weekend came, finally a small break from school. After another week of the same bullshit day by day, Shuichi really needed it. He kept an umbrella with him, walking around in the rain. It was oddly comforting? Maybe that was just him.

"...The school has a different aura when it's like this." Without realizing, his walk lead him back to his school. It was the weekend so of course no students or staff members were in there, no lights were on, nothing. The rain gave the school this eerie aura.. But it seemed weirdly fitting. He found himself staring at the scene.. it giving him an idea.

Shuichi looked around, finding a bench that had a covering over it. He had his backpack on him, and out he pulled out a sketchbook with the words "FANGAN INSPIRATION" written across the front. He flipped through the pages, stopping at one and grabbing the pencil from behind his ear, quickly sketching out the scene of the school. It wasn't much of a detailed sketch, but it was a general idea. And he seemed satisfied with it.

"Th-This.. could work.." He tapped the pencil on his chin as he thought, writing small ideas next to the sketch that he thought of. Though he became so lost in thought that he didn't really pay attention to the weather anymore.

*BOOM*

Shuichi flinched, snapping back into reality. A bit of time had passed, the rain was pouring, and dark clouds covered the sky. Seems a storm has just kicked in.

"Sh-Shit.." Shuichi put the pencil back behind his ear, quickly stuffing his sketchbook back in his bag, hoisting it over his back as he looked around. If the rain got any worse, the little protection he had right here wouldn't do. Plus, he's a little far from home, so walking back would be a bad idea. He tapped his foot, thinking, before perking up.

There's a place out back behind the school that's completely protected, he could probably hang out over there, at least until the storm died down. So with that, with his umbrella protecting him as much as possible as he bolted through the rain, running as fast as he could towards the back of the school. It didn't take him long for him to reach the back, but..

"H-Hah..." He's not exactly the best runner, so he was kind of out of breath. He put his bag on the ground, leaning against a wall to catch his breath. At least he's safe from the storm for now. Leaned against the wall, he caught his breath, being able to regain his energy. Grabbing his stuff, he was gonna look around the back and see where he could maybe sit down and drabble some ideas in his sketchbook to pass the time, but-

"Th-That's-!" He quickly went back behind the wall, peering over just a bit to look around. Not too far from him, there was a girl who seemed to be practicing.. Something? Seemed like moves of a swordsman. He wouldn't have thought much of it, but he immediately recognized her; she was the girl that helped him earlier that week. Knowing that, he kinda wanted to go up to her. He didn't know anything about her after all. But instead he held himself back, just staring.

Watching her movements, he started feeling like they were familiar. Sure they could have been just your average swordsman moves, but there was something a little different.. Well, to him at least. As he stared more, he felt he had an idea on why those moves were significant to him.. But he ignored the thought, probably unlikely.

Okay maybe it was a little creepy how much he was staring at her, but a part of him couldn't really help it.. I mean.. When he saw her earlier in the week, though threatening, she did seem pretty cut-

"Who the hell is that?" Uh oh, seems like she finally noticed. Hearing her voice, Shuichi immediately ducked back behind the wall. He was hoping she was talking to someone else, hopefully, maybe... Things went silent for a moment.. Maybe she was talking to someone else. Shuichi took a deep breath, turning the corner and-

"Gah-!" There she was, right there, glaring at him in the eyes with her arms crossed. Oh jeez seeing her like this towards him is actually very threatening..

"*You* were snooping on me? Ugh, don't tell me you really are some freaky perv like I've heard some people say.."

"W-Wait you heard that about me?"

"I hate to break it to you, but everyone has heard just about every bit of rumours and gossip about you." Her expression didn't seem as threatening anymore, but it was still a little unnerving. "But I don't like listening to that crap. I'm tired of high school drama, and I'm only in my first year."

"Ah.. Is that why you helped me?"

"Oh god no." She shook her head, her response was immediate.. Not exactly comforting. "I was just having a shitty day and didn't want my hands getting dirty out of anger."

"O-Oh.."

"Don't go thinking too hard about what I did. What I'm focused on right now is why *you're* here. Did you follow me, hoping you could try to take a glance at me?" The threatening glare was back..

"N-No! I was just out here when the storm started up and needed a place to hang out as it died down." Well he wasn't lying at least. "I'm kinda wondering why *you're* here."

"Take a wild guess, Sherlock." Sherlock..? "Your perv ass was staring at me right? You saw me practicing."

"F-First of all, I'm not a fuckin perv." She raised an eyebrow, either she's messing with him or she doesn't believe him, either way he doesn't care. "And.. Practicing what? And why here?"

"Sheesh, I'll give them this; you are pretty annoying... Nosey too." The girl rolled her eyes, placing her hands in her pockets. "First of all, none of your business. Second of all, also none of your business! Those are my answers."

"Honestly what else did I expect..." This first proper meeting is going just swell isn't it..

"So if you weren't staring for your dirty mind, what were you staring for? You're lucky I know who you are, or else I would've probably pummeled your ass to the ground in an instant."

"I-I didn't mean to stare really, it's just your moves kind of.. reminded me of someone.." The girl seemed to perk up a bit when he said that.

"..Of who? A fictional character?"

"Ah- Yeah!" Does she know..? "I-It kinda reminded me of this character called-"

"Peko Pekoyama." They both said in unison. They stared at eachother, Shuichi wasn't expecting that at all really.

"Huh.. So you noticed." The girl's expression seemed to change. It was still a bit stern, but it seemed more calmed. "After seeing your stuff on the ground, I expected it. But I wasn't sure." She must've seen the sketchbook..

"You were doing her moves..?"

"Hell yeah I was." A small smile came to the girl's expression, which was.. weird but also weirdly comforting. "Names Tenko Chabashira, last name or first name, call me whichever, I really don't care."

"Ah.. Shuichi Saihara, but you probably already know that, since.. you've apparently heard about me.." He didn't sound so thrilled about that though.

"Saihara huh? Never heard your last name, which is why I didn't refer to you by name." So she calls people by their last names... "I'll keep that in mind. But be warned, after I've heard what I have about you, I'm definitely gonna keep watch on you. So don't even think about doing anything stupid, or it could very well end up in your spine being snapped.

"I-I see why those guys backed off when they saw you..."

"Yup.. Kinda well known around the school as the girl who'd kick anyone's ass in a heartbeat." Tenko put and hand on her hip, looking down. "It has its ups and downs to it, but I don't care about it really."

"I mean, I guess it's better than my position..."

"Oh yeah no your position is one of the worst."

"Well, aren't you just a comforting person..." Shuichi rolled his eyes, looking off beyond the school. "Huh, the storm has gone down."

"Dammit.. Better head back before the girls try to send out a search party for me." Tenko groaned, grabbing her own bag over her shoulders. "Don't take our conversation as an excuse to be weird or anything. Just cause we know each other doesn't mean you're safe."

"Y-Yeah yeah I get it, I assumed as much.." With that, a small smile came back to Tenko, but it quickly faded as she ran out in the rain- No umbrella, what a mad lad.

"Bye, you damn Kirigiri kinnie!" Is what she called out to him before she left. Shuichi knew she said that just to annoy him probably, so he paid it no mind. He ended up finding himself in a similar spot as before. As Tenko ran off, Shuichi couldn't help but stare again. Though this time, it probably wasn't out of curiosity. As he stared, he felt his face heat up, a pink glow dusting his cheeks as he smiled weirdly.. His eyes practically had small hearts in them.

Uh oh, the obsessive guy is into someone now... This should be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never ever done anything with the pre-game kids so excuse me if I am playing them WAY off, I promise I'm trying...
> 
> Also note; I sent this to a friend to help proof read it and she responded to it with "Shuichi into the kind of girl who can and will beat his ass" and I felt I had to share that FDBHSNM


End file.
